Maze Runner Preferences
by SabsChance
Summary: Mainly short preferences but I will do Imagines when requested. I'm doing preferences for Thomas, Newt, Minho, Alby and Gally also feel free to comment for what preferences you want.
1. Chapter 1

**Thomas:** He is one of those people that doesn't only have one taste in music, he enjoys many different genres and artist. You sometimes think it's really weird listening to his playlists cause it ranges from The Way by Ariana Grande to 99 Problems by Jay Z. Even though it can be annoying deep down inside you love it .

**Newt:** This adorable British boy enjoys much more calmer music like Stay with me by Sam Smith or All of me by John Legend but he does have his guilty pleasures like Eminem or Beyonce which he isn't willing to admit to be his celebrity crush.

**Minho:** Minho has one of the weirdest music tastes and he loves to admit it. But he mainly enjoys upbeat and electronic music that he can run to, his currently most played song is Wannabe by Spice Girls, the two of you love to jump around and sing out loud all over the glade.

**Alby:** He doesn't really listen to music often, but one song he really enjoys is Don't stop believing by Journey. Even though many things tried to bring him down while he was trapped in the maze he never stopped believing in the gladers.

**Gally:** Gally loves a good Imagine Dragons song like Demons or Radioactive. He also listens to a lot of rap and hip hop music mainly artists like Kendrick Lamar and TI. He currently does not have a favourite song.

A/N: First update please comment what you think down below and also other preferences you want me to do. I'm also not gonna lie you might be able to tell that I'm a little biased towards Newt because he is my bae but whatever :P

Sincerely, SabsChance


	2. Chapter 2

**Thomas:** Honey, because the two of you are the sweetest couple your basically married already. When he's pissed off because you ran the maze without him he calls you by your full name, which you admit sounds really hot when he says it.

**Newt:** Little one (**A/N:** ZALFIE!), cause when it comes to height you're defenitely lacking. When you stand next to him you are nearly about a whole foot shorter then Newt, he even has to bend down to kiss you but he doesn't mind. He also occasionally calls you beautiful or darling which just simply makes just makes you plain giddy and smile like a love sick idiot :)

**Minho:** Bub, you honestly love when he calls you this because it makes you fell so small compared to his strong exterior. Babe is another nickname he gave you this one is more of a one he uses in public to make sure every guy in the room knows that you're his and only his.

**Alby:** Princess, since Alby is basically like the ruler of the glade (the king if you will) he treats you like a princess. He once told you "even though I call you my princess I'll only ever treat you like a queen" because you know you're always he's number 1.

**Gally:** Mea, this means mine in latin you find this super duper cute cause it shows that Gally isn't as mean and defensive as everyone thinks he is. He also calls you My Girl which reminds you that he is rather protective of you but you don't mind one bit.


	3. Chapter 3

**Thomas:** Klunk Head, you call him this because you two bicker like you've been married for 60 years but he knows you don't mean it and that you love him no matter how much of a shank he can be at times. When you guys aren't arguing you simply call him boyfriend, even though it sounds weird it feels right.

**Newt**: Gorgeous, you aren't afraid to admit that he is one heck load of eye candy you just want to make sure he knows. But when ever you feel like embarrassing him in public or around the glade you call him Cutie Newtie because that face he makes when you do is often a mixture of annoyed and pure joy from hearing your voice.

**Minho:** Oppa, you once asked Minho about different phrases in Korean and Oppa which you call a guy older then you just stuck to your head. Every time you call him that he does this little smirk but you can't tell whether he likes being called Oppa or you're just pronouncing it wrong and he isn't bothered to teach you how to actually say it.

**Alby:** Hero, Alby is like your saviour he brings you up when you feel down and makes you smile when you frown. (A/N: No, rhyming was not intended) You also some times can't resist but call him Albus Dumbledore because of your love for the Harry Potter series.

**Gally:** Captain Gally, do you really need an explanation for this? But when ever you try to get his attention from far away you just start saying what ever words that ryhme with Gally like GALLY! SALLY! TALLY! CALI! he death glares you when ever you do this but you know that he secretly likes and just doesn't want his friends to hear you call him Sally.


	4. Chapter 4

**Your contact on his phone.**

**Thomas:** Hottie McBabe :* You wrote this into his phone, Thomas says he isn't bothered to change it but you're pretty sure he just thinks it's more accurate then just your name.

** Newt:** Short Stack :D Once again he brings attention to your vertical growing disability, he says that this name combines two things he loves pancakes and you.

**Minho:** The B Before anyone else because you're his number 1 gal! "Don't you thing that's a little too many hearts Oppa?" You asked "there's no such thing as too many hearts bub" he smirked back.

** Alby:** Princess Peach Obviously cause you're Alby's Princess and the peach part is reference from Mario a game that he remembers playing when he was younger.

** Gally:** My Only Girl :) You're his one and only! There's basically no need for explanation.

* * *

><p><strong>His contact for your phone.<strong>

**Thomas:** Careful His Hotness May Burn You :X Since you got to name yourself on his phone he named himself on your phone. You find this unfair because his name on yours is so much longer then the name you put on his.

** Newt:** Newtie Cewtie :P You guys being the more normal couple of the Glade you decided to name him something simple. But yet you also wanted something that will slightly piss him off, this seemed like the perfect option.

** Minho:** The Muscle Man Minho :D He always tries to show off how strong he is in front of you, even though you are already impressed. This was the most appropriate name for him, plus he liked it better then Shuck Face.

**Alby:** Mario, This just follows the Mario Bros theme, it might be a bit confusing but you love it anyways.

**Gally:** Sally, There honestly is no other reason then just to piss him off.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Once again I'm on my phone so it might look weird, anyways how are you guys liking these so far? comment down below

**Sincerely, SabsChance**


	5. Chapter 5

**Thomas:** You cuddle the old fashion way with your back against his chest, and his arms around your waist. You honestly feel the closest this way, you're also pretty sure you feel his heart beat and fall alseep in this position.

**Newt:** Your upper halves are in a hugging position, while your legs are basically just intertwined into a huge mess. You love this cause when you wake up in the morning you're still close together, you're pretty sure he pulled you in more but you don't see how that's possible.

**Minho:** There's basically no explanation of how you guys wake up with the blanket no where in sight, half your bodies off the bed and the other half tangled together. Even though you go to sleep apart in normal positions.

**Alby:** You two are smashed together facing each other, it's a bit like a hug with your face against Alby's big manly chest. You stay like that till morning, and you think about how you were in each other's warm embrace that night all day.

**Gally:** He isn't really a fan of the mushy romance, but he often puts his arm around your shoulder pulling you in on a cold night. Every time he does this you can't help but put a smile on your face knowing that he enjoys your presence.


	6. Chapter 6

**Thomas:** There's honestly nothing more of a turn on then a girl with a messy bun, it shows off your reckless side and how you aren't focused on just looks. He also loves it when there's a few strands that fell out of the bun and fall to your sides. Plus rules are made to be broken :P

**Newt:** When your hair is out he loves it, this shows how carefree you are. It also helps to show how serene your this is necessary because being second in command in the Glade can be stressful but he just lights up when he sees your beautiful face with your equally beautiful hair surrounding it.

**Minho:** Pony Tails! the reason he loves your hair like this is because it shows that you're ready for a good run at any given moment, it also gives room for him to kiss you on the cheek. With your hair like this you can also easily see his gorgeous face staring at you.

**Alby:** If there is a high bun on you head, be careful because Alby is basically ready to jump you at any time. This expresses you're authoritative side, and lets just say when you are bossing the Gladers Alby is very excited ;)

**Gally:** An updo with braids, this shows your elegance and how you are superior to most girls, and he loves it! but when your hair is messy and curly after taking apart your updo he loves it just as much.


End file.
